Academy City Shorts
by Tk Macintosh
Summary: Even when things have settled down, Life can still be crazy for everyone.
1. A Maid's Decision

Yo people! This fic is for nothing more than any shorts I have in my head that I want to dump out and possibly use for later in a different fic, if at all.

Hope you guys enjoy it.

I do not, and will never, own the To Aru Majutsu no Index series.

* * *

><p>The maid before him bowed deeply, her eyes screwed up in concentration.<p>

"Please allow me to serve you, Kamijou-sama!" the maid cried out both in joy and embarrassment.

"Eh? I'm sorry, but what?" Touma asked a look of bewilderment on his face. What in the world was this maid doing here? The maid looked up at Touma, allowing him to see her cute features. Her face went red when she looked at Touma.

"P-please allow me to serve you, Kamijou-sama!" the maid cried out cutely once more. It was so cute that Touma couldn't help but blush at the sight of this young maid trying so hard to gain his favor.

"Wh-why do you want to serve this lowly Kamijou Touma?" Touma questioned stepping back slightly.

"Because it…it's been my dream to serve the man who saved me…" the maid mumbled out quietly, a cute look of embarrassment on her face as well as a blush across her cheeks.

Touma gulped slightly as he tried to recall this girl's face. He hoped that this was before his mind wipe. Seeing the distressed look on her would-be master's face, the maid took it up on herself to remind him.

"I'm sure Kamijou-sama remembers the time he saved me from…myself…" The maid finished quietly, a sullen and downcast look on her face.

Touma nodded his head numbly, the memory never returning to him. The maid continued on with the story hoping that this would spark the memory for her would-be master.

* * *

><p>It was a dark night for Academy City as Touma walked the desolate street. It was late at night, but before curfew, so there were few people on the street.<p>

Touma stopped when he heard muffled sobs, taking a quickly look around; he quickly spotted a young blonde woman standing on the wrong side of the bridge looking down into the rushing water before her. The blond seemed to be mumbling to herself about something, but that didn't matter to Touma as he ran forward as fast as he could hoping to try and stop the woman from doing something stupid.

"DON'T!" Touma yelled out as he grabbed the young woman's wrist in a tight grip. "Don't do it. This isn't the answer."

"Why not? I can't do anything right!" the young woman cried, tears streaming down her face. "Everybody hates me…I can't do my job right…I can't even make a simple sandwich right without screwing something up."

"So what if you can't do that right? That just means you have to get up and do it again and again." Touma said sternly holding the young woman's wrist tightly. "Everybody hits their rough spots…" Touma slowly drew to a whisper, a look of remembrance reflected in his eyes. "It's not just you."

The young woman stared at Touma somewhat unconvinced. "Who would want a clumsy maid like me anyway?" the young woman whispered. "I can't even completely my dream with the way I am…" A sad looked crossed over her face.

"There are plenty of people who would want a clumsy maid." Touma assured her, Aogami flashing through his head. "A-anyway, why don't you come back to this side and we'll talk. You can tell me everything and anything you want. I'll listen to everything you have." Touma hoped that this would get the young woman to change her mind.

The young woman just stared at him, wondering if he was telling her the truth; If he was really going to listen to every complaint she had built up. "Do…Do you really mean that?" She asked softly, hoping he wasn't lying. He was the first person to offer her a kind word since her troubles began.

"Y-yeah…We'll head down to that café just down and the road and get something to drink, then you can tell me everything and anything you want." Touma said, his voice full of conviction, urging her to come back to his side of the bridge. He didn't want to see someone through their life away like this.

The young woman slowly nodded her head as she began to crawl back over the rail ledge. As she placed a foot on the ledge to climb over, he foot slipped causing her to tumble back and off the bridge. She would've fallen into the water had it not been for Touma and his quick thinking.

Touma held onto the woman's wrist tightly, determined to not the woman fall into the river below. Touma reached out to make a grab for her other wrist, but her arm was flailing around as it tried to grab something, anything.

"Grab my hand!" Touma yelled at her, her shrieks of fright filling the air.

"I-I can't! I'm gonna fall!" the woman cried out in terror as she looked at the water rushing below her. The water was dark and it didn't look all too friendly. It was cold and it probably wouldn't take long to take her breath and life away.

"I won't let you! I got you!" Touma roared out as she held her one wrist tightly causing the woman to gasp and loop up at him. She was surprised to see steel hard determination in his eyes. She knew that she could trust him and that gave her the courage to calm down and reach out to grab his out stretched hand.

Touma grunted in exertion as he began to pull the woman up. She was by no means heavy, but she wasn't light by any stretch of the imagination. Eventually though, Touma got her up and over the bridge railing falling onto his back with the woman on top of him, his head being buried in her rather large chest.

Pulling his head free, Touma looked up at the young woman.

"Are you all right?" Touma asked panting slightly.

"The woman looked at Touma before breaking out into sobs as he just hugged him tightly, right there in the middle of the street.

Touma sat there confused as this blond woman hugged him tightly bawling her eyes out. Touma cautiously wrap his arms around her hugging her gently. The two sat there for a while, the woman's cries soon fading to muffled sobs and sniffles.

"Feeling better miss?" Touma asked gently, trying this best to avoid making her cry again.

The only response he got was a nod. Touma smiled softly as he helped her up before standing up himself and dusting himself off.

"Come on then…Let's go get you something to drink to calm you down and we'll talk." Touma said gently as he offered her his hand which she took without a word.

* * *

><p>"…And so Kamijou-sama sat there talking with me for hours, listening to every complaint I had…from the biggest to even the smallest. It was all thanks you, Kamijou-sama, that I was able to move forward once more and become one of the best maids in Academy City." The maid said finishing her story with a blush, a smile full of happiness. She turned towards Touma once more, her eyes filled with sparkles of hope and joy. "So please…allow me to serve you, Kamijou-sama!"<p>

Touma gulped softly as he stared at her hopeful face. Touma wasn't sure on what to do right now..here was this maid that told him that she wants to serve him after he apparently saved her from committing suicide...though it did sound like something he would do, he felt that it was his previous self that she wanted to serve, not him. Touma stared at the once more her eyes full of hope. Opening his mouth ready to say something, until…

"YOU BASTARD!" an indignant voice rang out from the crown of onlookers that had gathered to watch. "A maid! Raising flags with a maid now!"

Touma froze in place noting who the voice belonged to instantly.

"It can't be right?" Touma asked himself, his head dropping slightly in despair. "It can't be him right?"

"Who are you talking about Kamijou-sama?" The maid asked innocently.

"Him…" Touma mumbled out as he pointed to the one person he had feared at that moment. "My friend…Aogami Pierce."

Aogami stomped out into the small clearing, an angry scowl on his face. He glared at Touma before his attention turned to the maid next to Touma. His scowl softened as he smiled at her softly before turning back to Touma once more, the angry scowl back to full power.

"What the hell, Kami-yan? Don't you have enough girls in your harem already?" Aogami yelled as he crossed his arms over his chest. The maid blushed deeply at the mention of harem, her eyes turning to Touma wondering what is really going on. She shook her head before deciding to speak up for her would-be master.

"Ahh...Kamijou-sama hasn't accepted yet, but I hope that he will." The maid said cheerfully, a smile on her face that could light up a room. Aogami went silent as he glared at Touma.

"So Kami-yan…Are you going to accept it and raise more flags…or are you going to break this cute maid's dream?" Aogami wondered, a gleam in his eyes. That gleam could mean a multitude of things to Touma if he wasn't careful.

Touma was sweating bullets as he felt that stares of everybody around him. He didn't know what to say or do, but…there was one thing that could help him for the moment…

"SUCH MISFORTUNE!" Touma cried out as he grabbed the maid's hand and pulled her along with him as he ran away from the crowd and down the street.


	2. Rage of Maids

Ok, this one is what I believe would happen if Aogami was the sixth Level 5 of Academy City.

Once again I have reiterate this point, but this chapters are nothing more than shorts that I cooked up in my brain and no connection to anything or any story I put out...at least I figure out what to use it for...

So once again, I do not, and most likely never will, own the To Aru Majutsu no Index series. Everything belongs to its original creator.

* * *

><p>"Geeze man…Maids are, to me, one of the WORST things out there. Right there alongside with furries and necrophilia." Guy A said as he walked with his friend, Guy B, down the street.<p>

Everything went dead silent as Aogami Pierce stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes wide open in a glare directed towards Guy A.

"Did he just-?" Kamijou Touma asked, a sinking feeling of despair washing over him when he saw how silent Aogami had gotten.

"Yep" was all Motoharu Tsuchimikado said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Dead man walking."

"Did you just insult my lovely maids by grouping them with furries and necrophilia?" Aogami asked as he grabbed Guy A's shirt roughly, pure rage running through his eyes.

"Yeah, so what if I did? What are you gonna do about it? Beat me up with maids?" Guy A sneered at Aogami.

"You besmirched the good name of maids everywhere…I cannot let this pass. You shall pay for your indiscretions." Aogami threatened as he dropped Guy A to the ground.

Touma and Tsuchimikado each had vastly different reactions to this threat. Touma started sweating bullets hoping that both of them would be fine. He wasn't worried about Aogami being HURT of course; it was more that once Aogami was finished with Guy A, he would still be able to walk.

Tsuchimikado, on the other hand, could hardly contain his glee and excitement at the thought of the fun show he was about to be shown. Aogami rarely, if ever, got this angry; it was just that when he did this angry, you might feel a TAD sorry for the victim, but not for Tsuchimikado. Tsuchimikado relished hearing Aogami's victims howl in pain when Aogami got serious.

Aogami took a step back raising his arm into the air. The sound of Tsuchimikado snapping his fingers rang through the street they were on filling each person that heard it with dread.

The street suddenly filled with about a hundred maids, each of them ranging from young to old, small to tall, and just about everything else in between. Their outfits were just the same, they ranged from conservative to downright adult.

Touma gulped in fear as he turned to Guy A. "I warn you now…You better apologize. If you don't…You'll regret it." Touma warned as he turned to look at the still as statues maids. He swore he a Fukiyose and Komoe-sensei maid in there somewhere, but he wasn't sure.

"No way! I hate maids!" Guy A said as he glared at Touma. "There's no way I'll apologize for this."

"Your funeral man…" Tsuchimikado said with a grin that seemed more excited the normal. He could hardly contain his glee at the thought of getting to see like this again. "Cut loose Aogami!"

"You heard the man, my maids…destroy him!" Aogami commanded loudly. The maids eyes flashed to life as they turned to Aogami first.

"Yes master!" The maids yelled together cheerfully as they began to pull out various weapons from their pockets and dresses. The weapons, like the maids, all varied once more, they had short tantos to full length blades hidden in their brooms to even various mallets and chain weapons. They were brandished, the sun gleaming off of them in a deadly light.

"I-It can't be…The Fetish King…" Guy B, who had stayed quiet this entire time, had finally spoken up.

"What?" Guy A asked not sure if he had heard his friend correctly.

"The -6th- Level 5 in all of Academy City…able to beat you down with not his self, but with his fetish servants." Guy B answered trembling slightly.

This was not good, Guy B surmised, if he could get his friend to apologize, he would be able to get off scot-free and without the same of being destroyed by the thing his friend didn't like. But sadly it was too late for Guy A as Aogami raised his hand once more into the air.

"And now you shall pay for your indiscretions." Aogami said dangerously, his normally closed eyes wide open now, an evil look in his eyes. Aogami snapped his fingers once more, the sound echoing the now silent street. "Finish him."

The maids charged forward, their weapons raised, each making a battle cry from the downright cute to the most blood thirsty howl any person had heard.

The howls of pain that followed rang through Academy City spooking each person that heard it. Each maid that attacked each made one strike before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Guy A never stood a chance When it was over, he was a bloody pulp.

"Vengeance has been served." Aogami stated as the final maid mad the final strike. Aogami smiled happily as he looked at his two friends. "Let's go visit that cute Cat Girl Maid café down the street. Kamijou's treat."

Tsuchimikado just smirked. Free food on someone else's expense was always good with him, but he knew that none of the maids in that café would match his sister in cuteness. Though he did wonder if he could get her to wear cat ears and tails and meow for him if he asked kindly enough…

"Eh? Oi Aogami! Why in the world do I have to pay?" Touma asked as he walked with his friends, shocked that he had to pay. He knew that this wouldn't be good for his wallet no matter what.

"Because Maid omelet rice paid for by someone else is the best kind of omelet rice in the world." Aogami said with a grin on his face as he placed his hands behind his head. Right now…Everything was right in the world and Aogami couldn't be happier.


	3. For the love of one

Hey guys and girls. This time I bring something that I find to be one of my favorite pairings in the TAMnI universe despite the fact that the two have never formally met each other face to face (seeing on screen does not count) in series...at least from what I remember. Eitherway, Touma/Ruiko is my guilty pleasure for the series. I do go for Touma/any girl with a penchant for Touma/Mikoto, but Touma/Ruiko is the pairing that I secretly hope to see more fanfiction/fan art of.

Eitherway, I hope that you guys enjoy this story. Don't forget to leave a review if you like the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor will I ever own, the To Aru series.

* * *

><p>Ruiko blushed deeply as she stood in front of her mirror, a smile on her face as she held her hands in a heart shape in front of her, her imagination filling the hole her fingers made with a small heart shaped box. Valentine's Day was coming up quickly and Ruiko knew that she needed to prepare her heart for that day. She had already planned to give valentines out to some of her closer friends, like Uiharu, Misaka-san, and Kuroko-san, but there was one person that stood out from the others that she knew she had to practice for.<p>

"Here...here you go Touma...I...I hope you enjoy them." Ruiko said to the imaginary Touma in front of her, a deep red blush across her face.

Ruiko's face quickly went scarlet as she dropped her arms to her sides feeling embarrassment like no other before. Why did this have to be so hard? Why couldn't she just gather her courage and just give them to him like her others friend?

Deep down she knew why this was going to be so hard to do. It was because she had fallen in love with the spiky haired boy. She didn't know when she had fallen for him, but when she did realize that she had fallen hard for him. There were plenty of reasons of why she fell in love him, like maybe she fell in love with him because of his selfless nature of wanting to help his friends regardless of what may happen to him. Whatever the reason, she wanted to make it clear with these valentines that she cared for him more than just friends.

That's why she would continue to stand there and practice over and over again till she got it right. She wanted this Valentine's Day to be the best he's ever had…or least better than previous ones.

* * *

><p>Ruiko blushed deeply as she walked down the street alongside Touma. She had randomly met him when she was heading home, not expecting him to be there. She couldn't believe her luck. To find him at a time like this on this particular day, while was not a miracle, was a big relief to Ruiko. She had planned to look around for him at their usual hang out spots, but if she hadn't found him, she probably would've given up on giving him those chocolates, despite all her image training that she had done. She was just too nervous to actually go through it. The bag in his hand that looked pretty full with various boxes of chocolates didn't do anything for her confidence either. Just how popular was this guy with the ladies? Did she REALLY have a chance with him?<p>

"So uh...What...what were you doing there Touma?" Ruiko wondered as she glanced at Touma who was staring off into space lost in his own world, but quickly snapped back once Ruiko started talking to him. Her heart beat wildly as she gulped down her fears. This was going to be so hard for the young woman stuck in the perils that was love.

"I was heading home, but then Mikoto called me up and said she wanted meet me at the park." Touma said as he looked to the sky, recalling the conversation with Misaka from earlier. "I wonder what she wants to talk to me about.

"Oh...right. Misaka-san's been kind of excited about this day for the last while...even though she's been denying it at just about every turn." Ruiko said as she tightened her grip on her school bag as the two fell quiet walking down the street together. She kept telling herself over and over that now was the time. It was now or never and she had to make her decision quickly because the park wasn't too far from where they were. Quickly rushing ahead, she reached into her school bag and pulled out the two small square boxes from her bag. Turning around facing Touma, she held the boxes out to him, the blush going redder than ever before. "He-here you go Touma. I...I really hope you like them."

* * *

><p>Ruiko smiled happily as she ran a through her hair as she waited by the entrance to Joeys, butterflies fluttering around her stomach nervously. It had been a month since Ruiko had worked up the courage to give Touma those chocolates. She had been really happy, while her heart fluttered both wildly and madly, when he had accepted them with a smile on his face. Earlier this week she had gotten an email from him, asking her to meet him outside Joeys at 2 PM on Sunday. She happily accepted, feelings of joy, elation, and excitement flowing through her, and was now waiting for him. It wasn't long before she noticed Touma approaching. She waved at him happily.<p>

"Hey Touma." Ruiko said happily as she waved her hand at him. He smiled as he waved back at her.

"Hey Ruiko...did I make you wait long?" Touma asked as he stood next to her now. Ruiko shook her head with a smile.

"No, I just got here myself actually." Ruiko said as a feeling of joy and elation running through her at the thought of spending time with Touma.

"That's good...well shall we go get some food then?" Touma wondered motioning towards the restaurant they were in front of. Ruiko nodded her head in agreement. Ruiko sincerely hoped that nothing would go wrong today.

* * *

><p>Ruiko blushed softly as she extended her pinky above her head staring at something only she could see.<p>

"The Red String of Fate, huh?" Ruiko asked herself, the memory of earlier still fresh in her mind.  
><em>~~~~~Flashback~~~~~<br>Ruiko laughed happily among her friends as they sat in the park shortly after school. They had arrived together earlier, planning on having a lazy afternoon with school being done till Monday._

"So, Saten-san you gotta tell us. Is there someone you like?" Izumi wondered as she turned to look at her friend, the others all were grinning as they looked to Ruiko for answers.

Ruiko jumped slightly in surprise, a blush quickly spreading across her cheeks. "Eh? W-Wha-What are you talking about?" Ruiko questioned trying to divert the attention from her. How did they figure that she liked Touma, the spiky haired level 0 and her hero.

"Oh come on, Saten-san. You can't hide this from us. We saw you with that guy last Sunday." Izumi shot back, easily stopping Ruikos' futile attempts.

"Eh? Last Sunday?" Ruiko wondered as she tried to remember the previous week. "Oh right...White Day..." That's how figured it out huh? Well it shouldn't be a surprise really. Ruiko didn't go out on many dates…if at all…in fact, when she went out with Touma on Sunday that was actually her first date.

Ruiko flushed once more as she remembered the "date" (for lack of better words) that she had with Touma. It had been a fun time between the two. They had spent the entire day hanging out together. Touma took her to the arcade, dinner at Joey's, a walk in the park, and some ice cream to top it all off.

To her, it had been a perfect day. She wouldn't trade anything for that day and those memories no matter what. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Ruiko focused her attention back to the matter at hand.

"So come on, Saten-san, spill it. Who is that guy you were hanging out with?" Izumi urged, the other girls nodding their head, wanting nothing more than Ruiko to tell the truth.

"Absolutely not, there is no way I'm not telling you his name." Ruiko said as she crossed her arms shaking her head. Ruiko didn't want to give up his name...at least not yet. As crazy as it sounds…she wanted to keep this secret a little while and cherish the time she spent with him even more.

"Oh come on! For all we know Saten-san, you and him could be destined by the Red String of Fate!" Izumi insisted wanting to know more about the guy that had gotten Ruiko's attention...though it wasn't all that hard to be honest, but Izumi had a sneaking feeling about the guy she was with last Sunday.

She couldn't quite place WHERE she had seen him, but there was something about him that she couldn't place and it was bugging her. Maybe she should investigate this action a little more and she what she could find out at him…if she could at least get his name from her friend.

Ruiko sat there quietly as she took in her friend's words.

'The Red String of Fate, huh? Isn't that kind of an outdated notion to use now-a-day? I mean, no one can ever really know if they're destined to be together until they try right?' _Ruiko thought to herself before shaking her head once more._

"No way, you guys won't get a thing out of me." Ruiko stated boldly and with finality.

The friends continued to argue and try to persuade Ruiko for a while longer before the gang had to head home due to curfew.  
>~~~~~End Flashback~~~~<p>

Ruiko blushed once more before shaking her head. "Nah...It couldn't be true." Ruiko said to herself quietly before her phone started buzzing.

Ruiko took a quick glance and chuckled to herself when she noticed it was a text from Touma.

To the unseen eyes, a invisible red string tried to the pinky finger of Ruiko trailed out the window to the outside world...where it ended...was anyone's guess...save for the goddess who tied each red string.


	4. Dial 'M' for Mugino

Seeing as how it's been a while since I submitted anything, I figured I'd throw this up. This had started off as a challenge/'Want for a nail" idea. I like to think that this fits somewhere in SilverFang88's **["A Certain World of Darkness"]**, but I can't say that it is.

So sit back, enjoy, and review/like/favorite this series if you wish.

I do not own the Index series, nor will I ever. All copyrights belong to their respective holders and copyright holders.

* * *

><p>"God, what is wrong with that school of yours?" Mugino complained as she laid herself out on the couch in her apartment. "It's like it's filled with nothing but idiots."<p>

Touma cringed at his girlfriend's once again vocal complaints. Mugino liked to complain to Touma about his school at least once a week. Her complaints tended to range from how about the lunch room was constantly packed and that there was nothing good to eat either to how, even though she had made it VERY clear that she had a boyfriend who she loved quite dearly, she was constantly approached by just every guy in the school in their futile attempts at wooing her.

Normally, Touma would've nodded his head as he listened to her every complaint and did his best to soothe her anger, but not today. Today had been nothing but downright cruel to the young Kamijou.

It had all started that morning when his alarm clock had somehow been shut off, thus causing it to fail to go off at the proper time. Following that his water heater decided that today was the day it would break giving him nothing but cold water. After his shower and in his rush to get ready for school as fast as he could, he stepped on and broke his cell phone.

Again.

For the third time that year.

It would be one thing after another. Whether it be stepping in some dog poop just outside his apartment building, the train breaking down halfway to school, a bucket of water, as well as the bucket itself, falling onto his head, or realizing that he had left his money at home that morning when lunch time rolled around leaving him hungry...

It would be a day that Kamijou Touma would remember for a LONG while. The stress of the day continued to build up higher and higher. So it would be no surprise that adding his girlfriend's complaints would only add even more unneeded stress to his already hectic day.

He was doing his best to hold it in and not snap at his yandere-like girlfriend. It would be an uphill battle for the young teen unfortunately. He loved her very much to yell at her knowing that it wasn't her fault that he was so stressed.

"Also…" Mugino began, twirling her hair with her index finger. Her gaze wasn't directed upon him, but out the window looking at the warm glow of the city as the sun set on another day. "What the hell is up with your grades? Are you really THAT stupid? I mean what the hell Touma? I thought that we studied for this shit? Did you hit your head so hard that you forgot EVERYTHING we studied for?"

_SNAP!_

That…was the sound of the straw breaking the camel's back. Touma didn't know what had caused to him to snap that day, but all he knew was that one second he was trying to relax in Mugino's classy apartment enjoying the sunset, then the next second all he could was a cold fury and anger at his girlfriend.

"So get your bo-"

"Will you just shut the fuck up, Mugino!?" Touma yelled, anger clearly heard in his voice. "I've had a stressful day and I'm trying to relax, but all I can fucking hear is you bitching in my ear!"

Mugino fell silent as her eyes widened in surprise at the young man she called her boyfriend.

"What…did you just say to me?" The auburn haired teen questioned, nearly spitting venom herself. "I DARE you to repe-"

"I told you to –shut the fuck up-!" The spiky haired teen roared back, a cold feeling washing over him. He couldn't explain just why he had snapped the way he did, but whatever the reason was, he had. "All I ever hear out of your mouth lately is nothing but your bitching! It's like someone turned on and broke your bitching switch or something!"

The 4th Level 5 could only stare incredulously at the young man before her tearing into her like nothing she had never heard before. His words were harsh, mean, and cut into her deeply, but for some strange reason…she liked it. The more and more he tore into her, the more her body shivered in pleasure (or maybe it was anger, who knew at this point?). It was like something she had been craving for so long finally been given to her.

She couldn't explain why this pleased her so much, maybe because it was so rare that someone would be so willing to stand up against her despite the fear of her retaliating back and blowing them to kingdom come and being turned into mere paste. Maybe it was seeing her boyfriend finally grow a spine and fight back against her without actually raising a hand against her.

As much as she was enjoying this, she knew had to preserve her image. Steeling her will, she glared at the Level 0 before her as he continued to rant and rave.

"-and why is that people don't clean up their dog's crap afterwards huh? Do they get a kick out of knowing that somebody is eventually going to wal-"

"If you do not shut up in the next five seconds Kamijou, I will shove this orb so far up your ass, you'll be a human nightlight for a week!" Mugino threatened holding up on her three floating green orbs.

"And that's another thing!" Touma yelled pointing at Mugino, rage clearly defined on his normally calm face. "You always say that you're going to, and then proceed to, kick people's asses, but I have to wonder…Can you actually take what you give out?"

Silence fell between the two almost instantly as well as the temperature. Mugino was giving him her most vicious glare she could muster. The same kind that would've sent Frema running for her life almost instantly.

"You better watch what you're saying Kamijou…" The Level 5 whispered icily. Her tone promising more pain than the usual if he wasn't careful.

But that didn't matter to Kamijou Touma. Not now. Not tonight. All that mattered was finally letting this raging beast of stress free and to get it to leave him alone.

"Or what Mugino?" Touma shot back glaring. The Rage Train going full steam and wasn't planning on making any stops in the near future. "Are you afraid of not being able to take it?"

"Ha! Me not being able to take what you can throw?" Mugino scoffed, a haughty look on her face. "You don't have the balls to even do anything against me!"

Silence fell between the two of them once more as the two glared as hard at each other. Neither of them spoke for several minutes.

"Pfeh…" Mugino spat venomously looking away from her boyfriend. "I knew you didn't have any balls. I knew you were a spi-"

Reaching out and grabbing Mugino's wrist with a surprising amount of strength, Touma stared at her as straight-faced as he could possibly muster.

"If you really think that I won't do anything…" Touma whispered, his normally calm blue eyes hardening to their usual battle stance. "Then I'll have to destroy those illusions of yours, won't I?"

Mugino gave a light gasp of surprise as Touma pulled her away from the living room and to her bedroom slamming the door loudly behind him, the lock of the door quickly following it.

That evening Touma would show Mugino just how messed up her delusions of Touma being a pansy really were. And for Touma…he would soon see a completely different side of Mugino buried deep under mountains and mountains of sadism. A side that would completely and utterly surprise him to no end.

* * *

><p>Groaning softly as the warm rays of the sun poked their way through the curtains of the darkened bedroom and into his closed eyes, Touma slowly opened his eyes to the brand new day. Glancing up at the (somewhat) unfamiliar ceiling, Touma could feel the activities from last night taking their toll on his body leaving him somewhat tender and sore down below, but feeling incredibly (yet oddly) refreshed.<p>

Glancing to his left to check and see if his girlfriend was there fast asleep, he only found the spot beside him empty. Sitting up carefully so as to not further strain his body anymore than it already was, he glanced around the hoping to find the auburn haired beauty.

It didn't take him long to find her because she was sitting on the floor in front of the bed, her legs splayed out in a 'W' formation underneath her, her body as naked as the day she was born. There seemed to be a blissful look of joy on the young woman's face as she sat there staring at the ceiling for no discernible reason.

"Mugino? Are you all right?" Touma asked as he sat up further, his bare chest now fully exposed. The naked woman jerked in surprise when Touma spoke to her. A more joyous look filled her face now as she turned towards her lover.

"To-Touma-sama…" Mugino whispered, a faint blush crossing her face. "Did you sleep well?"

Touma could only nod in shock at the sudden change in tone towards him. Normally, Mugino would be curt this early in the morning and would remain that way till she got her first cup of coffee. Whatever had happened last night seemed to change her tone rather easily.

"Then…then would Touma-sama like to play with his Mu-chan again?" The level 5 asked meekly, a small smile on her face as she stared adoringly at Touma. "I'm…I'm up for anything Touma-sama wants to do to me, but…"

"But...?"

Mugino flushed heavily wearing the biggest smile he'd ever seen on her face. It was the kind of smile that even made Touma feel happy inside.

"Would Touma-sama put this on me?" Mugino begged cutely holding up a simple collar to her mouth. It was a simple collar in a deep crimson color, a blank gold tag glittering in the faint light. "I-I want to wear the collar again…"

END(?)

* * *

><p>So that's that. I can't say that I will be continuing this particular branch...unless I can get the guy's permission who wrote up a follow up to this snippet to post it here (after fixing it up a little). Either way, I hope you all enjoyed this little snippet enough to leave me a review.<p> 


End file.
